The Road Less Traveled
by snwbrdnchic522
Summary: When both Ginny's and Draco's views on their lives change and they discover themselves, will they find romance with one another? More importantly, how will each of their families react? (Ginny is in her sixth year, Draco in his seventh.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling. I own nothing more than the plot.

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize in advance if at any point in this story the characters are out-of-character as perceived in the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 1:**

"Mum, I'll be fine, really," Ginny said, as she passed through the border dividing the wizarding world from the muggle world.

"I know, I'm just so proud of you!" said Mrs. Weasley happily. "Your sixth year - and a Prefect! That makes everyone except Fred and George!"

"Thanks, mum," Fred said sarcastically.

"It's not like we wanted to be Prefects! They are all goody-goodies anyway," George said brushing the comment off.

Mrs. Weasley gave George a look that said 'that's not funny.'

"Thanks, mum," said Ginny as a light red blush crept up her neck. "I'll see you over Christmas break." Ginny looked at Fred and George, "You guys, too." She gave her mother, father, Fred, and George each one last hug, and boarded the Hogwarts Express with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were known as the 'Dream Team' by most Slytherins. All three of them met on the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of their first year at the school, which seemed so long ago. Over the years, their friendship grew and they had become inseparable. Now, in their seventh year, they were closer than ever.

One thing remained the same, though. Ginny was still the fourth wheel in that relationship and felt that she wouldn't fit in with their tight knit group that was bursting with love and friendship. In that sense, she felt like a loner, as though she wasn't accepted not only by them, but by all Hogwarts students.

Ginny had changed though. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally, as well. Although she still felt like the outcast of the Dream Team's group, she was no longer the shy and timid little girl she once was. She used to keep herself isolated and apart from most of the other kids at Hogwarts. She felt like she didn't fit in.

All that changed over the summer when she encountered a certain blond haired Slytherin.

She thought back to the day in Diagon Alley when she was buying used books at Flourish and Blotts. She had given her mother the books she needed and went down the street to the second hand robe shop. As she was walking out of the book store and into the robe shop, the young man that she had come to loathe over the past years for ridiculing her and her family, stopped her and started spitting insults in her face. It was the typical Malfoy behavior that she knew all too well. She surprised him with her quickness and the insults that she hurled at him, leaving Draco Malfoy stunned as she walked into the used robe shop, a smirk plastered on her face. A smirk that could even challenge that of Draco Malfoy's.

At sixteen going on seventeen, and in her sixth year, Ginny had seemed to have grown a back bone. She was no longer afraid of other people and no longer scared to express her views and opinions. She had become a very independent young lady that summer day, and she had no thoughts of changing back to how she used to be. She loved the way she spoke her mind and didn't care what anyone else thought. She had become quite a talker and stood up for her family with her quick comebacks and passion for what she speaks about.

One thing was for sure: she was no longer the little girl she once was. She was not Ginny, the youngest Weasley; she was Ginny- an individual with thoughts all her own. She would do whatever she felt right, taking responsibility over her own actions, and therefore, able to face consequences and criticism. She was simply Ginny: no strings attached.

"Come on, this compartment is empty," Hermione said, breaking into Ginny's thoughts, causing her to snap back to reality. Hermione entered and sat down by the window, settling her cat, Crookshanks, on her lap. She scratched him behind his ears, and he let out a low purr of delight.

"You know, I never liked that cat," Ron said as he entered and sat down across from Hermione.

"Yes, we know," Harry said as he walked in after Ron and sat down next to him.

Crookshanks opened his eyes slowly, turning toward Ron, as if he knew and could feel Ron's hatred toward him. Crookshanks' green eyes glared at Ron, making him feel a bit uneasy and turned away.

Ginny walked in after Harry a moment later and sat down next to Hermione, looking at Crookshanks.

"I was just saying..." Ron trailed off, avoiding the weird feeling he got when Crookshanks looked at him.

"Thanks for reminding us," Hermione said sarcastically. Hermione was the smart bushy haired Gryffindor girl with an aura about her that caused you to either like or despise her.

"Well, Pig," Harry said, pointing to Ron's over ecstatic owl, "is annoying, but we don't say anything about it."

"Extremely annoying," Hermione corrected him, something she did often.

"I agree," Ginny said, feeling that she should add something to the conversation, instead of just listening.

"I find him annoying, too, but I deal with it," Ron said.

"So you should 'deal' with Crookshanks, too!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron rubbed his temples and said, "Fine, fine, fine."

"Thank - " Hermione began to say, but was cut off by the compartment door swinging open, revealing Draco Malfoy and his two side kicks, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, the infamous Weasley temper kicking in.

"Temper, temper, Weasley," Malfoy said, giving his trademark smirk.

Ron turned a light shade of red from his slowly rising anger and fury. Ron hated Draco Malfoy, but then again, everyone did. Everyone, that is, from Gryffindor.

"I can't believe you all thought that you could actually kill the Dark Lord! You lot are weak and extremely stupid," Malfoy said with his usual sneer. "No better than a bunch of mudbloods!" as he said this, he looked at Hermione, who shot Draco death glares.

"Don't use that term around us again, or you'll be sorry. Besides, at least we're not 'stupid' enough to land ourselves in Azkaban, like some," Harry shot back at him, wiping the smirk right off Malfoy's face.

"Leave my father out of this, Potter," Draco spat, his face hardening.

"If I don't what are you going to do? Go crying to mommy?" Harry asked.

"At least I have a mother," Malfoy shot back.

Harry got up, and socked Draco in the face. Although Draco towered over Harry by a good few inches, Harry didn't let the height factor get in his way of giving Draco what he deserved. "Don't EVER talk about my mother like that!" Harry screamed.

Draco got up and took a step toward Harry. Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and pointed it at him. Draco saw this, and instead of hitting Harry, he spat, "I'd watch your back if I were you." With that, he left the compartment, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't listen to him, Harry, they are a bunch of jerks. They had no right to say that about your mom!"

"Thanks, Mione." Everything fell silent after that.

Ginny looked out the window, to discover that the train began to move, as they neared Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The compartment door swung open and a woman's voice said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry bought a heap of chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ron and Hermione helped themselves to several of each.

"Ewww, I got _another_ vomit flavored one! I hate those!" Ron exclaimed, spitting it out, to which Ginny made a face of disgust.

"I got strawberry," Hermione replied with a grin.

"You always get the good ones," Ron said with a hint of jealousy.

After a few moments, Ginny got up and said, "I'm going to go find some friends," and with that, left the compartment.

"Bye," Hermione, Ron, and Harry all said as she left the compartment, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling. I own nothing more than the plot.

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize in advance if at any point in this story the characters are out-of-character as perceived through the Harry Potter series.

* * *

****

**Chapter 2:**

The truth was, Ginny didn't want to go see any of her friends, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She walked down the aisle, and saw Crabbe and Goyle walking together - Draco no where to be found.

_'Hmmm, that's strange,'_ Ginny thought to herself, but kept walking.

Crabbe and Goyle opened a compartment only to see that no one was in there and walked out, still in search of Draco. As Ginny passed, she heard Crabbe say, "Draco was in there a minute ago..."

"Maybe he went to the bathroom or something," Goyle said, trying to find a solution as to why he wasn't in the compartment he had previously occupied.

Ginny opened the compartment that Crabbe and Goyle had left a minute ago. She sat down in a seat next to the window, looking out at the gorgeous view surrounding her.

Suddenly, she heard a voice come on the loud speaker, located inside each of the compartments. "STAY IN YOUR COMPARTMENTS! LOCK THE DOOR AND CLOSE YOUR WINDOWS! DO NOT OPEN OR LEAVE THEM AT ANY POINT FOR ANY REASON! PLEASE STAY CALM! WE ARE UNDER LOCK DOWN AT THE MOMENT. THERE IS DANGER REGARDING THE DARK LORD, WE ARE STAYING PUT UNTIL I GET FURTHER NEWS FROM HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE OR THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. AGAIN, PLEASE STAY CALM."

Ginny was open mouthed, and said to herself, "A lock down. . . danger. . . the Dark Lord?!" She looked around the small compartment and suddenly felt very alone. She wished that she had stayed with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

She lay down, hoping to get some sleep, as she hadn't gotten much the previous night. As her eyes were beginning to close, a sudden force threw her to the floor. _'The train isn't moving... What's going on?!'_ Ginny thought, worry overtaking her. She got her answer a few moments later.

Suddenly, out of no where, Draco Malfoy appeared. "Get OFF of me, Weasley! Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" he said, coldly.

Ginny remembered the encounter she had with him the previous week and kept her cool. "I didn't see you," Ginny replied as she rolled her eyes. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I was invisible, and either way, that's none of your business," Draco said, pushing past Ginny, knocking her to the floor again.

"Would you STOP doing that?!" Ginny exclaimed in a question, but meant it more as a demand.

"I won't do anything you tell me to do, Weasel," he replied. He tried desperately to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "WHY won't this door move?!"

"We're locked in," Ginny replied as if it were common sense.

"Don't get smart with me. I know we're locked in, but WHY are we locked in, and why do I have to be stuck in here with a pathetic little Weasel?!"

"It's not like I WANT to be stuck in here with you, either!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That wasn't my question, Weasley."

"Don't call me that. If you want to talk to me, you will address me as Ginny."

"Does it look like I care?" Draco asked, with his trademark sneer.

"Whatever. We're in a lock down. It has something to do with danger regarding the Dark Lord. Didn't you listen when the woman screamed it over the loud speaker?"

I was asleep, Weasley. Honestly, are you THAT slow?" When Ginny didn't reply, he continued, "You must get that from your brothers."

Ginny sent a death glare at him, "Don't say that about them, you insufferable git."

"Why not? I'm just telling you like it is. What, you don't like hearing the truth?" Malfoy sneered at her once again.

"I do, but that's not true!" Ginny exclaimed furiously.

"Well you know what is? Your family is dirt poor."

Ginny had always heard her brothers, Harry, and Hermione talking about how horrible 'Malfoy,' as they chose to call him, was and is. She could never comprehend why or how someone could be as horrible as the person they had described as Draco Malfoy. However, she was now beginning to understand.

"Don't say that about my family. Just because we have morals and we are good people gives you no right to stick your I'm-too-good-for-you-because-I'm-rich nose in my family's business. For your information, we're not 'dirt poor.' We get along just fine, thank you very much," Ginny said, glaring at him, her eyes full of hate.

"Hmmm, the little Weasley has a temper," Draco drawled.

"What's you point, Malfoy?"

"I was making a statement, smart one," Draco shot back.

_'He's so awful!'_ Ginny thought. _'Ron was right, he is a git._

_'She's so annoying! I'm going to be stuck here for who knows how long with her!'_ Draco shuddered at the thought.

Ginny saw him shudder and thought, _'What? Am I THAT repulsive?! Why doesn't he just leave my family alone?! We never did anything to the Malfoys... We're good people. We never say anything bad about anyone... Maybe that's why the Malfoys hate us.'_

_'How can she keep her cool after that? I guess she's just used to it...'_ Draco thought.

Ginny sighed and asked, "Why are you so mean to me and my family? What did we ever do to you?"

Draco was taken aback, he didn't expect her to say that. "You're poor... and a Weasley."

"I'm well aware of the fact that I am a Weasley, and I know that my family is not in the best financial situation, but that's no reason to hate us! I don't hate you because you're rich."

Draco was stunned for a moment by her straight forwardness, and then sneered, "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"I was just wondering, jeez."

"No you weren't. Why do you care? Obviously there has to be a reason why you would suddenly bring up my hatred toward you and your pathetic family."

"It's just that you are always so mean to my family, and I wanted to know why. It's like you've got something against us and all of the Gryffindors!"

"I do. You and all Gryffindors are worthless and don't understand authority," Draco shot back at her.

"Excuse me?!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked.

"What? Is my vocabulary too advanced for your abnormally small brain?"

"No, and we do understand authority!" Ginny said through clenched teeth, her face flushed a light shade of red from anger.

"In other words," Draco continued, as if he hadn't heard her, "Slytherins are superior to Gryffindors, and my family is superior to yours. NOW do you understand?" Draco asked, as if he were talking to a five year old.

"That's not true and you know it!" "There you again, not wanting to hear the truth."

"You know, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't talk to me," Ginny said, annoyed.

"Fine then, I won't talk to you. It's not like I WANTED to talk to you in the first place. YOU started talking to ME. I see you are forgetful, as well?"

"WHY do you have to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Do what?"

"Be so mean!" Ginny exclaimed, as if she were talking to a five year old in turn.

"Because that's who I am, I make fun of those who are beneath me."

"Excuse me?!" Ginny exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"Here we go again..."

"I'm BENEATH you?!" she repeated.

"Yes. So you DO hear properly..."

"You are just scared!" Ginny exclaimed, her hands shaking out of rage.

"Scared of WHAT? I am Draco Malfoy, I'm not scared of anything."

"See?! You are scared that you'll ruin your reputation, that you won't be the 'bad ass' that you come across as - the person that you want to be, but are not."

"That is THE dumbest thing I have EVER heard. Why don't you just mind your own bloody business?"

Ginny didn't listen to his last comment, she continued with her thoughts about him. "I think that YOU are the one who can't handle the truth! You are scared, and you know it!"

"No, I'm not. I just don't like people like you," Draco sneered at her.

"People like me?" she asked again.

"Yes, people like you who won't mind their own bloody business and have absolutely NO CLUE what they are talking about," Draco said, looking into Ginny's eyes. He was mesmerized by her brown, red tinted eyes for several moments, but then quickly snapped himself out of it.

_'What am I doing?!'_ Draco thought. _'She's a WEASLEY - she's filthy scum, trash, worthless...' _He reassured himself by calling her nasty names in his mind. Then he came to a realization and thought_, 'The ONLY reason why I am talking to her is because I'm trapped in a small, cheap compartment of a train, for who knows how long. I must have just spaced out because there is no way that I, Draco Malfoy LOOKED - or would even THINK about looking - at a Weasley like THAT.'_

Ginny noticed how their eyes locked, as if for a few heart beats they were looking into the other's soul. Ginny needed to snap herself out of the odd trance that she felt was magically put on her. She thought, _'He's evil, horrible, and unbelievably rude and annoying! But he has the most gorgeous grey eyes of anyone I've ever met...' _Ginny trailed off, and then mentally slapped herself. _'SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ Ginny told herself. _'He's Draco MALFOY, the guy who's always been so horrible to me, my family, and friends - STOP THINKING OF HIM LIKE THAT.'_

"What are you looking at?" Draco sneered.

"People like me," she whispered as if in a trance, not hearing his last statement.

"We've already established for the THIRD time what I said earlier," Draco said, mocking her. "Maybe you need to hear it a FOURTH time, too. I," Draco said, pointing to himself, "do not like you," he said, pointing at Ginny. Speaking very slowly and stressing every syllable, he said, "Do - you - understand - now, or do I have to say it AGAIN for you, Weasel?"

Ginny stood up, face red, and hovering over Draco, spoke very loudly, in not quite a scream or a yell. "People like me, who are KIND, GOOD people! You don't like people like that because you're afraid that if you are caught talking to someone like that, or even standing close enough to one of them, that it will soften you and your image, or maybe, just MAYBE, you're afraid that you will actually like them," Ginny said, looking into his eyes the whole time, keeping his gaze.

"Sit DOWN," Draco said, and Ginny did as she was told. "You have quite a temper, Weasley. However, you don't know what you're talking about," Draco said, and looked out the window.

"Whatever you say..." Ginny said, and looked out the window, as well.

Draco thought about the feud they just had, about how tempting, dare he say, Ginny was when she was all fired up. He noted the passion she had in each and every word she spoke and admired that quality about her, although he'd never admit it or say it out loud. He also realized that Ginny had changed quite a bit over the summer. He had surveyed her as she had hovered over him. Her flaming red curly hair framing her freckle-sprinkled oval-shaped face and her full red lips a shade or two darker than her hair. He looked at her for a few moments out of the corner of his eye and noticed how she was wearing clothes that accentuated her curves. He hadn't noticed any of her positive attributes before. He hadn't bothered before, for she was a Weasley after all.

Ginny was also thinking about the argument they had several moments ago. She was thinking about when she was yelling at him as she stood over him, her face mere inches from his. She had noticed his hair wasn't as blond as she had thought before, but had more of a dusty brown to it. His eyes were the most breath taking color she had ever seen before. She had always thought of them as a cold, steel grey, but up close, they were a warm, smooth silverish grey color that sent shivers up and down her spine as they had bored into her as they did for those few seconds, minutes ago.

Draco leaned back against the cushioned seat of the train and closed his eyes. _'She's a WEASLEY,'_ Draco kept telling himself_. 'She doesn't know what she's saying. She's too stupid to understand - or is she?'_ Somehow, some part of him knew that he was kidding himself - that Ginny Weasley was different. He always knew she was different, but different in a special way.

Ginny sighed to herself and thought, _'Why do I even bother? He's too stuck up to even try and see my view of it. He IS scared, I know it.' _

She looked at him through the corner of her eye. She saw him leaning back with his eyes closed and saw how peaceful and delicate he looked, which was so different from the expressionless look he usually had plastered to his face.

* * *

**Please review.** Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 

_**Thanks to:** starlitestarbritelilsis, triquetraperson, LoveToDanceLiveToSing, Lily Dwarf, Depth of Soul, Dense, Lacey, Weirdgurl, ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau, elisssssssssssa, kneh13, and TheOriginalM for reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling. I own nothing more than the plot.

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize in advance if at any point in this story the characters are out-of-character as perceived through the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Ron was growing more and more impatient and worried as the seconds turned into minutes, the minutes into hours. He was pacing the compartment as he thought about Ginny, her where-abouts, and her well-being. _'Where was she? Was she okay?'_

Hermione sensed what was bothering him and stood up, putting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "I'm sure Ginny's alright. She's probably in a compartment with a bunch of her girl friends talking and giggling. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah," Harry said in agreement. "It's not like she's with Malfoy!"

Ron chuckled, but then his expression grew serious. "I'd wring his neck if he were."

* * *

Draco and Ginny had slowly nodded off to sleep some time after their quarrel. They had been sleeping for an hour, only to be awaken by the woman on the loud speaker again. 

"WE ARE STILL UNDER TIGHT SECURITY MEASURES. NO ONE IS TO LEAVE THEIR COMPARTMENTS, HOWEVER WE WILL BEGIN MOVING SHORTLY," the woman's voice boomed from the speaker. "WE'LL BE AT HOGWARTS IN THREE HOURS OR SO. WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVENIENCE."

With that said, the Hogwarts Express continued its journey toward Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco had both woken up from what they thought was a dream, only to open their eyes and face one another in the same closed compartment.

Draco yawned and looked out the window. Ginny, wanting to start some conversation asked, "So what do you think of Firenze?"

Draco turned toward Ginny, secretly happy to be talking with her once again. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

"I think Dumbledore is mad to have a centaur teaching a DADA class," Draco said. "It's absolutely ridiculous and gives the school a bad name. A centaur as a teacher," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I think it is a bit different, but it's a good experience," Ginny began. Draco listened intently in what she had to say, but he didn't show it. He just rolled his eyes and stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I mean, it's interesting to learn about someone who's different from us and get a look at his perspective and see what he is capable of doing and teaching us. I know that we're going to learn a lot of good spells from him since he's been living in the Forbidden Forest and around other magical creatures."

Draco nodded his head, considering what she had said. "I hadn't thought of it that way. You do make a good point though."

Ginny smiled in appreciation, showing two dimples, emphasizing her glowing radiance. "Thanks, Draco."

Draco was a bit shocked at her addressing him by his first name. It had always been 'Malfoy' or 'insufferable git.' "I see we're on a first name basis then," he said, meaning it a bit more as a question than a statement. He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response from her.

Ginny smiled again, "I suppose so... Is that a problem?"

"No. Curiosity simply over took me."

"I see," Ginny said seriously, and then let out a small fit of giggles.

Over the next few hours, they would learn more about one another than they would have ever wanted to know before this meeting between the two on the train.

* * *

Just as predicted, they had arrived at Hogwarts about three hours later. Draco and Ginny had casually chatted about Quidditch, different Professors, and Hogwarts in general. They were so into their conversation that they hadn't noticed time flying by like a seeker who was zooming after the spotted snitch. 

The Hogwarts Express had started slowing down and had come to a complete stop a few moments later. Although neither would admit it, they didn't want to get off the train. Although they were a Weasley and a Malfoy, the hatred between the two families had lessened over the five hours they had spent enclosed in the compartment. They talked and laughed like it was any other person from their own house. They grew to slowly respect one another through their discussions and heated debates early on in the trip. However, neither one said anything about their newfound friendship, if they dare call it that.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT HOGWARTS. YOU MAY EXIT YOUR COMPARTMENTS NOW," came the booming voice from the overhead speaker.

Draco had always been the bully, and Ginny the loner. Neither one had someone that they could talk to as easily as they had done just a minute ago.

The saddened look that glimmered in each of their eyes for a few moments as it was time to exit the train was quickly turned to a slightly more pained look when they realized that they couldn't act friendly toward each other during the school year at Hogwarts.

The other students were too ignorant to accept their friendship, if you could call it that, between the two. They were more like acquaintances than anything else. To everyone else, they were simply too different to be friends. Nevertheless, they had enjoyed one another's company during the time they shared and what the future would hold, only time could tell. One thing's for certain: They took the road less traveled by keeping an open mind and allowing themselves to interact with a student from their rival houses, as well as someone from their rival family.

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall opened the large oak double doors leading from the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall. Behind her were two lines of first year students, nervous looks on each of their faces. 

Professor McGonagall proceeded to get a three-legged stool and place an old, torn black wizard's hat atop it. The rip in the middle of the hat opened and began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep yourbowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unfraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"When I call your name, please walk up, sit on the stool, and wait for the sorting hat to decide what house you will belong to for the next seven years."

"Abrishami, Sean."  
_"RAVENCLAW!!!"_

"Eisen, Rachel."  
_"GRYFFINDOR!!!"_

"Fairchild, Traci."  
_"GRYFFINDOR!!!"_  
  
"Golan, Karen."  
_"RAVENCLAW!!!"_  
  
"Golden, Ron."  
_"GRYFFINDOR!!!"_  
  
"Iruku, Akhila."  
_"SLYTHERIN!!!"_  
  
"Israel, Elissa."  
_"HUFFLEPUFF!!!"_  
  
"Liow, Catherine."  
_"SLYTHERIN!!!"_  
  
"Shapiro, Steven."  
_"HUFFLEPUFF!!!"_  
  
"Sterling, Aaron."  
_"HUFFLEPUFF!!!"  
_  
The sorting hat ceremony finished after a good hour. By the end of the ceremony, Gryffindor had twelve new first-year students, Hufflepuff had fourteen, Ravenclaw had eleven, and Slytherin had thirteen.  
  
The Great Hall was crowded with students from each house talking excitedly and sharing their summer break stories. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore raised his hands and the Hall immediately fell silent.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed all the students over his half-moon spectacles. His blue wizarding hat was atop his head and he wore his signature blue robes. He waited a moment before he began to talk.  
  
"Another year has begun here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sorry about the suddenness and the inconvenience of the Hogwarts Express scare. I can assure you that you are all safe because the Death Eater scare was a false alarm. You all have no reason to worry, however, I still ask that everyone avoids going into the Forbidden Forest unless accompanied by a Professor. As an extra precaution, I ask that no students be outside the castle after dark, either. On a happier note, I have decided to give you each an extra day before school starts to relax and enjoy yourselves," Dumbledore paused as cheers erupted from the tables.

"This year will be one where we unite each of the houses and bring the school closer together. One student will be paired with a student from another house and will be given the opportunity to get to know them under conditions that they normally would not. With your partner of the opposite sex, you will attend dances and socials, create projects that will benefit the school, and become closer with one another throughout the year. An award will be given at the end of the school year called "The Spirit Cup." I'm sure that this will be a memorable experience that everyone will enjoy. I have carefully selected each pair of partners," Dumbledore explained.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, each student received an envelop with their name on it.  
  
"Inside the envelop in front of you is your schedule for the year as well as a piece of paper attached. On the piece of paper is the name of your partner from a separate house, as well as the project assignment that you must complete with your partner, and dance and social dates. I will remind you throughout the year of the dates that the events will occur or be due. I have a lot of confidence in this new program and I hope that you'll have fun with this, as well as other surprises throughout the school year," Dumbledore said.  
  
The Headmaster raised his hands and the Hall was filled with food as far as the eye could see.  
  
Before reaching for any food or drink, Ginny reached for the envelop sitting in front of her.

* * *

**Please review.** Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much!

**Thanks to:**

**_triquetraperson-_** I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for continuing to read it even though you're not so fond of D/G fics.

****

Lily Dwarf- ::updating::

****

iamsomehotstuff- LOL Catherine!!! Yes, they are going to have wild hot wizard sex. Harry will walk in on the two and join them. Nine months later they'll have several boxcar children and they will attend Hogwarts, as the HARDy Boys (a.k.a. Draco and Harry) continue to impregnate Ginny. The end. Haha.

****

ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

****

kneh13- I'm glad you liked it!

****

elissa- You better start liking D/G fic.... now. Haha. I'm glad you liked it!

****

LoveToDanceLiveToSing- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!

****

fightclubluvrrrr- Thanks, Megan! I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as you did. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling. I own nothing more than the plot.

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize in advance if at any point in this story the characters are out-of-character as perceived through the Harry Potter series.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been busy with so much, mostly school and work. I hope this chapter makes us for the lack of update...

* * *

**Chapter 4:**  
  
Ginny held her breath as she slowly took out her schedule and the paper attached. She gasped as she saw the name of the boy on her paper. She was getting butterflies in her stomach just thinking about spending the year with him. They would have a chance to talk during the new school year after all.  
  
She looked across the Great Hall in search for his pair of warm grey eyes. She found him just as he took out the paper that said her name on it. She smiled to herself as Draco's face lit up slightly from the dull expression he had before. He looked up and met her red-tinted brown eyes. Their eyes locked just like it had on the train and she gave a small grin while Draco gave a nod.  
  
Ginny tore her eyes away from him when she heard Hermione's shriek. "CRABBE?!"  
  
"PANSY?!" came Harry's shocked voice.  
  
Ron was silent. He wasn't sure what to say about the person he was assigned. Harry, however, could say a lot about her.  
  
Harry, once he snapped out of his trance, nudged Ron. "So who did you get?"  
  
Ron said simply, "I got Cho Chang."  
  
Harry could feel his throat tighten as he heard Cho's name. All the memories and weird instances that they had while they were a couple came flooding back into his memory. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at him with sympathetic expressions on their faces.  
  
"Oh," was all Harry could manage to say.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked in a motherly tone.  
  
Harry quickly got his act together and covered the sadness he was feeling. "I'm great! Sorry, I just blanked out there!" he said excitedly.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny exchanged glances. Harry saw this and reassured them, but more for himself, "Honestly, I'm fine."  
  
Harry, wanting to be out of the spot light, turned the attention to Ginny. "So who did you get?"  
  
Everyone looked at Ginny now, his plan had worked and he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, um... I got... Dra- I mean... Malfoy," she said, stumbling through her words.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron bellowed. "MALFOY?!?!"  
  
"Ron, please keep your voice down. Please," Ginny begged. "Don't cause a scene."  
  
Ron could feel his face turning red as students at his table turned to look at him.  
  
Ron was fuming mad, but he lowered his voice when asked. "I can't believe Dumbledore would pair you with him! How dare he! He knows how much you and him loathe each other!"  
  
"Actually," Ginny started, "_YOU _and Malfoy hate each other, not me."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! Did I hear what I think I just heard?!" Ron shouted, not caring if he was attracting anyone's attention.  
  
"Ginny, are you implying that you actually _LIKE_ Malfoy?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"No! Not like that!" Ginny exclaimed, blushing.  
  
"So then like what?" Harry asked, a curious look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny, like _WHAT_?!" Ron asked, echoing Harry.  
  
"I... just think he's... interesting," she said, looking for the right word to describe him. _'And he has the most wonderful eyes...'_ she thought, and then mentally slapped herself for thinking about Draco like that. _'We're just acquaintances... just acquaintances,'_ she reminded herself.  
  
"Interesting, my arse! Since when is Malfoy 'interesting'?!" Ron said, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.  
  
"Yeah, Ron's right," Harry said. "He's been the biggest git when it comes to your family, Hermione, and myself. What suddenly changed?"  
  
"Well, on the train I got stuck in the same compartment as him," Ginny began, noticing dark shades of red creep up her brother's neck and stain his cheeks. "We were at each other's throats for about an hour, but afterward, we got to talking. We discussed Quidditch and school stuff. He's really easy to talk to and has a lot to say. I hadn't realized four hours had gone by."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I see," Ron said, calming down a little bit. "Don't get too cozy with him. If he lays a finger on you, I'll beat him to a pulp."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Ginny, if he bothers you, we'll get him and hex him into next week."  
  
"Thanks, guys," Ginny said, blushing slightly.  
  
"At least you have a partner you can stand!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione and was extremely thankful for her accepting nature. Hermione smiled back and changed the subject of the conversation, to which Ginny was once again grateful.  
  
"Is everyone happy with their schedules?" Hermione asked, as Ginny took a piece of chicken and bread and began to eat it.  
  
"As happy as you can get for having Advanced Double Potions first period of the day with the Slytherins," Harry said dully.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked, taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"Same as you... good for nothing Slytherins..." Ron muttered, poking at a piece of baked potato on his plate.  
  
Hermione turned to Ginny and was about to ask her what classes she had, when she saw a shocked and confused look on her face. "What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, ummm... my schedule says that I'm taking Advanced Double Potions first period with you guys, but I'm supposed to be in Double Potions with the sixth years."  
  
"Hmmm..." Hermione began, trying to think of a possible reason why it would say that. "Dumbledore never makes mistakes when he creates the schedules. This is so odd..."  
  
Someone cleared their throat from behind Ginny. Hermione, Ron, and Harry raised their heads and looked at the person standing behind her. The disgusted look on Ron's face said it all when he muttered, "Snape" under his breath. Ginny turned around in her seat and faced Professor Snape, who's black hair was longer and greasier than usual.  
  
Snape looked down his crooked nose at Ron and said, "That's _Professor _Snape to you, Mr. Weasley." Ron glared a hole through Snape's forehead. He continued speaking, but this time his attention was on Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I wanted to speak with you regarding your schedule," he said, motioning for her to follow him.  
  
Ginny stood up and followed Snape as he turned on his heel, his black robes whipping the air and billowing behind him as he walked with large strides toward the huge oak doors belonging to the Great Hall.  
  
"Miss Weasley," he began once they were outside the Great Hall. "Last year in my Potions class you excelled and proved what you are capable of with the exceptional performance you showed on your Ordinary Wizarding Level exam in my class. I spoke with the Headmaster and we both agreed that you should be moved up a grade and take Advanced Double Potions with the seventh year students. I expect nothing but the best from you in my class. Advanced Double Potions is a very difficult class and will be a challenge for you, but I'm sure you'll be capable of the work load. Congratulations on moving up a level," he said, and with that, walked back into the Great Hall, leaving Ginny stunned, yet proud of herself for her accomplishments, for not even Hermione had achieved such an honor.  
  
She walked into the Great Hall just as Dumbledore called upon the Prefects to lead their first year students to the common room.  
  
Seamus Finnigan and Ginny, the male and female Gryffindor Prefects, went to the head of the table. Seamus yelled, "This way Gryffindors!" very loudly so that everyone at the Gryffindor table could hear.  
  
They both led the new Gryffindor students out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall of the school. They walked up the main stairway and up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Be careful, the staircases like to move," Ginny said to the students. Just as the last students was about to get off the second flight of stairs, the stairway began to move.  
  
"Jump! Quickly!" Seamus yelled to the boy, who was frozen in shock.  
  
The boy jumped and made it safely onto the sturdy, unmovable platform. They walked up another staircase after making sure the student was alright, and had walked to the end of the corridor until they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, wearing her usual silk pink dress.  
  
Ginny greeted the woman in the portrait with a friendly, "Hello!"  
  
The Fat Lady replied with," Hello dear, how was your summer break?"  
  
"Very relaxing, and yours?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
"It was lovely, thanks."  
  
Ginny turned to the crowd of first years in front of her and said," This is the Fat Lady, when you reach the portrait, you will tell her the password, which is 'flibbity jibbit', and the portrait will swing open revealing an entrance to our common room. You are never, under any circumstances, to share the password with any students from another house."  
  
She turned to the portrait and said, "Flibbity jibbit." The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a lavish room with a fire place, sofas, chairs, paintings, and a chess set by the window. 

"The boys' dormitories are up the spiral staircases to the left and the girls' dormitories are up the spiral staircases to the right. Each room is circular and has five four-poster beds with deep red, velvet curtains. Five names will be written on the door to each assigned dormitory. Go on and get settled... and welcome to Hogwarts!" Seamus said, smiling at the first years in front of him.

* * *

**Please review.** Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 

**Thanks to:**

****

triquetraperson- Of course it's Draco... what kind of story would it be without them paired together?! Hehe.

****

sexy as fck- Ironic, yes, but it's the foundation of my story. I wanted to draw some parallels between the train ride and the school year... I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

****

Redmisery- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it so far. I'm trying to keep all of the characters in my story as in-character as possible.

**_ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau_**- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! :)

**_xBr0kEnB0tTle- _**Now, if I told you it was Draco, wouldn't that ruin the surprise? Haha.

**_elissa- _**Too short, my ass. Haha. Damn right you're in Hufflepuff; that's where all the rejects go. Haha. You know it's true, don't deny it. Oh, and stop being a slut. Go home.

_**megan/bradluvrrrrr**_- I already have it written, hehe. I know I didn't sort you... I asked people which houses they would be in sometime in the beginning of last year. The people I asked said that they would let me use their name in my story. Either you weren't online when I went around asking people, or you said you wouldn't let me use your name. Either way, ::continues sorting hat cermony:: "Pitt, Megan." _"HUFFLEPUFF!" _Wheras Elissa got sorted into it for being a loser (I love you...), you got sorted in there for being just, loyal, patient, and true at heart. You are truly genuine.

**_kneh13_**- I'm glad you like it! I love yours, too!

**_verywickedginevraweasley_**- I'm glad you liked it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling. I own nothing more than the plot.

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize in advance if at any point in this story the characters are out-of-character as perceived through the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Chapter 5:   
**   
Ginny woke up nice and early the morning after they had arrived. She looked outside only to see that the skies were grey and cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain, something she loved, especially walking through it. She liked the feeling of beads of rain pounding down on her and running down her body. She felt as though nothing could touch her; she was free of mind and body for those few moments. She enjoyed these times because she was separate from the rest of the world; it was her time away from her problems, work, and thoughts. It was when it rained that she was truly free.

She looked out the window, watching the rain fall and splash against her window. Being a Prefect, she was entitled to her own room and had special authoritative power. She would have to make sure that no students were out of bed after hours, especially this year due to the extra precautions Dumbledore put into place. She had to make sure the students abided by these rules. She was glad that she was chosen to be one of the Prefects, as Harry and Hermione were the new Head Boy and Head Girl, which was nothing less than anyone expected - 'perfect' Harry Potter and 'know-it-all' Hermione Granger.

Ginny turned away from the window, got out of her four-poster bed, and crossed the room to stand in front of her full-length mirror. She gazed into it, like she would a crystal ball, trying to see what others could not. Of everything, she liked her personality, which was full of determination and kindness, as well as the ability to speak her mind. Physically, however, she loved her eyes and hair, for she thought of them unique and different, which defines her character quite well. She liked her freckles and fair skin tone, btu she had never liked her nose. Although she turned quite a few heads, she never thought of herself as pretty.

Draco woke up suddenly from a horrific nightmare. Although he would never admit it, he was capable of being scared, especially when it came to his _father_. He couldn't quite call Lucius Malfoy his father, after all, neither one could say or even express that they loved one another, but alas, love would be 'out of character' for a Malfoy. As Lucius would say, "Love is for mudbloods and muggle-lovers."

Draco would rather refer to Lucius as an acquaintance, after all, being forced to receive the Dark Mark after he completes his schooling at Hogwarts, being forced to follow in his _father's_ footsteps, was not quite what Draco wanted. He wanted to be involved in the Ministry of Magic, to make a difference in the wizarding world, but not the kind of difference his father wanted. He wanted to change it for the better, not lead to its destruction. Needless to say, he could never tell his father, or anyone, this, for it was un-Malfoy like, and after all, he needed to live up to the Malfoy name.

He observed his surroundings, glad to be a Prefect. In addition to having his own room, he now had authority, but as always, The Boy Who Lived and the mudblood were Head Boy and Head Girl, but nonetheless, he had his say with some authoritative power. His eye caught a mirror on the other side of his room. He walked toward it, looking into the mirror.

_'Will I always have to be what my father wants me to be? Can't I simply be Draco, without having the Malfoy name implied?' _Draco thought, sighing to himself.

During the previous summer, he had taken a lot into account and considered everything that he stands for. He wanted to make a difference for the better, no doubt about it. What bothered him was the possibility that he wouldn't be able to, being a Malfoy and all. After Lucius had been put in Azkaban, he wondered if things would change, if he would be allowed to follow his dreams and do what he wished, without wondering if it lived up to Lucius' standards. With Lucius in Azkaban, he might regain control of his life. He might be able to choose the life he wanted to live, which was Dark Mark and Voldemort free.

He wished he wouldn't have to put up a tough-guy image, that he could simply be himself, that he wouldn't care what others thought of him, but he did. He adored how Ginny could stand up for her family and speak with such passion. He was jealous of the undying love within her family, for he had never experienced the feeling of being loved. Yes, he was jealous of the Weasleys, but so what?

Draco wanted to be able to stand up for his family the way Ginny had, but even though he did stand up for Lucius like he had on the train, he wondered why he did. He was a man filled with pure hate for those different from himself. _'How could I have stood up for such an evil man?' _he wondered. He was a man that would kill to fulfill the evil plans of his master, the Dark Lord. He secretly hoped Lucius would stay in Azkaban-for good.

Draco was furious with himself for his past actions. He looked at himself in the mirror and vowed, "Things are going to change."

Ginny sighed and turned away from the mirror, deciding how she should spend her free day before classes began for the year. She walked down to the Great Hall to eat a bit of breakfast. She opened the great oak doors, spotted her good friend Colin Creevey, a fellow sixth year, and decided to eat with him.

"Hey, Col! How was your summer?" Ginny asked, slipping into the seat beside him at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Gin, good to see you! Ummm, I went with my mum and dad and traveled around England, visiting family," Colin said and took a swig of his pumpkin juice, washing down the piece of toast he had just finished.

Ginny chewed a piece of her bagel and said, "That sound awesome, Col. Mine was alright, I suppose. I spent most of the time with my brothers and parents, played some Quidditch, read some books, relaxed, worked a bit at my brothers' store (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies) where I earned quite a bit of cash. I must say, my brothers' inventions, shall we say, are quite a hit! Oh, and I did a bit of school shopping."

"I love their shop, it's so much fun to play tricks on my neighbors and parents."

"Oh, you didn't!" Ginny said, to which Colin blushed a light shade of red.

Colin, trying to change the subject, said, "So you built on your already fabulous Quidditch skills?"

It was now Ginny's turn to blush. "I'm not that good!"

"Stop being so modest! You're the best chaser we've had in years!"

"Oh hush," Ginny smiled. "Thanks."

They continued their breakfast with more talk about Quidditch and how Gryffindor was going to with the Cup again this year, as well as the upcoming school year in general.

Ginny excused herself after she finished her pumpkin juice, bagel, and eggs. "I'm going for a walk, I'll see you around."

"Bye, Gin."

Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and out the Grand Entrance double doors. She was comforted instantly once she felt the rain fall down on her. She walked around the grounds, past the lake where the squid surfaced to the top, and to the Quidditch Pitch.

She was lost in her thoughts and absentmindedly began to sing a muggle song she head on the radio over the summer. Her father had brought it home and she listened to it often, before her father bewitched it to play music by The Weird Sisters. They had performed at the Yule Ball Hogwarts held after the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in her third year when she was escorted by Neville Longbottom, a fourth year and one of Harry's and Ron's roommates.

Ginny smiled to herself and began singing the song she had heard over the muggle-radio. "Raindrops keep falling on my head, but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning r-"

"Red!" someone called from behind her.

Ginny turned around and saw Draco coming toward her. She smiled inwardly and greeted him with a friendly, "Hello."

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked, water running down his cheek.

"I love being out in weather like this. I find it comforting... I can clear my mind of everything that's going on. Why are you out here?"

Draco pointed to his brand new, top-of-the-line Nimbus 2007 Extreme (limited edition) and said, "Mother bought it for me earlier and owled it to me now, so I thought I'd give it a try." With that, he got on his broom and pushed his feet off the ground, rising higher and higher, faster than any broom she'd ever seen. She watched as he did cork-screws around the Quidditch field, in and out of the hoops of the goal posts, made quick sharp turns, and then landed smoothly twenty minutes later beside Ginny, without a sound.

She looked at his broom in awe and said, "That's quite a broom you've got there!"

"It's grand," he said, agreeing with her statement.

She glanced at her watch when she heard her stomach growl from hunger. "It's already 2 o'clock... I'm going to head up for lunch. See you around."

"Bye," Draco said, watching Ginny's departing back walking toward the castle. He sighed when she was completely out of sight, took a few more laps around the field, and decided to head in for a bit of lunch, as well.

Ginny helped herself to a piece of chicken and mashed potatoes, her mind wandering else where from the conversation unfolding in front of her between Ron and Harry. She had barely heard Colin calling her name as she decided to walk up to her dormitory. She retrieved her broom from atop her suitcase and walked to where she had previously watched Draco fly around before she grabbed a bit of lunch.

The rain no longer fell as hard as it had before, but was now a mere drizzle. She mounted her broom and zoomed around the Quidditch Pitch, doing dips and dives here and there. She let herself go, moving with the wind as droplets of water fell on her. She practiced some tricks and moves she had seen from her (and Ron's) favorite Quidditch team, the Chuddly Cannons.

No one needed to look twice to see that Ginny was an amazing flier. She was a natural, as many would say, but she was persistent nonetheless to build on her skills. She had remembered what Colin said that morning about her being the best Chaser Gryffindor has had in years, and smiled to herself.

She loved the feeling she got when she was on a broom flying through the air. She was peaceful and content with herself, to which she was glad. She was a hard worker and was proud of everything she had achieved, especially in her flying and learning abilities.

By the time Ginny's feet touched solid ground, it was seven o'clock. Finding that she wasn't hungry, she decided to go back up to her dormitory to unpack her things and get ready for her first day of her sixth year back at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please review.** Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much!

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Elissa: **Yes, that's right.... I updated!!!

**kneh13:** Indeed, it does...

**Catherine Weezy: **Yes, he can finally knock her up cough. You will be pared with a Giddy Gryffindor. ;)

**Sunflour:** Nope! Hehe. Wait and find out...

**xBr0kEnB0tTle: **Haha, thanks babe!


End file.
